An optoelectronic device for emitting electromagnetic radiation is disclosed. Furthermore, a method for controlling an emission intensity of an electromagnetic radiation generated in the operation of an optoelectronic device is disclosed.
During the operation of an optoelectronic device which can emit electromagnetic radiation, it may be required to control the emission intensity of the emitted electromagnetic radiation.